Labios compartidos
by Amelie Akiyama
Summary: Él sabe que ella le es infiel. Y aún así, no puede resistirse. Inspirado en la canción de Maná.


**Excusas: ** He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo pero sé que a veces eso no es suficiente. De todas formas, decidí publicar. Les presento mi nuevo oneshot, basado en la canción del grupo mexicano Maná, "Labios compartidos". Ahí les va.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Labios compartidos**

Otra vez, debajo de tus piernas, aprisionado entre tus anchas caderas. Otra vez, sintiendo tus pechos sobre mí. Otra vez, tus labios carnosos logran cautivarme, logran hacerme caer. Otra vez me veo tentado a contar tus lunares y saborear cada uno de tus tibios rincones. Otra vez me entrego a los designios caprichosos de los vaivenes de tus flancos y tu lengua… Lo más placentero de la vida.

_Amor mío, si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas,  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas,  
Esto es el cielo es mi cielo._

Eras tú. Eras Rika. Eras mi novia. O al menos, eso era lo que habías sido. Fuiste muy mía hasta que descubrí que me engañabas. Que eras de otros, al tiempo que mía. Tu actitud distante nunca despertó mis sospechas. Me enteré de todo al verte. Al verte entre los brazos de otro. Y más tarde de otro y de otro. Te ubiqué luego de varias noches, y sentí tu voz sensual del otro lado de la línea, gimiendo de amor mientras me hablabas con lógica dificultad. A partir de allí todo cambió. Mis pensamientos cambiaron. Pero tú volvías logrando convencerme. Haciéndome caer. Haciéndome vibrar. Y me convertí en tu esclavo.

_Amor fugado, me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado,  
Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibrís,  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies._

Llegabas a mí y en un ritual de plena seducción lograbas aplacar mi enojo y despertar mi deseo. Me ofrecías tu cuerpo férvido y tus labios. Y me convertías en tu esclavo otra vez.

_  
Otra vez mi boca insensata, vuelve a caer en tu piel,  
Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca,  
Vuelvo a caer, en tus pechos en tu par de pies._

Luego te marchabas. Y detrás de ti se iban mi corazón, mi dignidad y mi insensatez. ¿Por qué seguir prolongando esta tortura? No podía compartirte Rika. No podía.

_Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios,  
que comparto el engaño, y comparto mis días, y el dolor,  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios,  
Oh amor, oh amor… compartido._

Cada segundo de tu ausencia era torturante. Deseaba tenerte conmigo… solamente conmigo. No podía tolerar el imaginarte yendo de brazo en brazo, de boca en boca. El alcohol apenas si calmaba mi ansiedad y mi anhelante necesidad de reclamar las migajas de amor que traías para ofrecerme. Por fin llegabas, te desnudabas, me complacías y te ibas._  
_

_  
__Amor mutante..._

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti_

_Relámpagos de alcohol..._

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada te desnudas ángel hada_

_Luego te vas_

¿Cómo lograr retenerte? Eso pensaba cuando te capturaba debajo de mí, entre las sábanas húmedas… y tú te sostenías de los barrotes de la cama de madera que crujía bajo nuestros cuerpos, mientras yo me alimentaba de ti preso de una dolorosa dependencia. Tu piel sabía dulce, embriagante. Tus labios apenas calmaban mi ansiedad en nuestros efímeros encuentros. Tus pechos redondos vibraban debajo de mi boca mientras los pies enloquecidos provocaban deliciosas sensaciones.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata..._

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_

_Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Todo era perfecto mientras esporádicamente olvidaba la verdad. Pero luego la culpa me asaltaba, al recordarlo todo. Al recordar que no eras solo mía. Que tus labios y tus besos eran compartidos. Y quería que una amnesia acabara con la memoria y los remordimientos.

_Labios compartidos..._

_Labios divididos mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño_

_y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que me parta un rayo..._

_Que me entierre el olvido mi amor_

_Pero no puedo más_

_Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos_

_Labios compartidos_

Te marchaste y decidí que era el final. Que era la última vez que compartiríamos la cama y el amor. Y el tiempo y la angustia. No perdería más mi tiempo contigo. No gastaría más lágrimas, ni maldiciones ni borracheras en ti. Sin embargo, entre sueños me asaltó la respuesta a todo aquello. Te amaba.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

Regresaste. Regresaste y me resistí… ¿me resistí? Un poco, al principio, hasta que tus labios me atraparon y recuperaron el control. El control de mis deseos, el control de mi razón, el control de mi vida.

_Tus labios tienen el control_

Porque pese a todo, te sigo amando. Y en medio de esa dependencia masoquista mi amor por ti sigue creciendo. Y vuelvo a dejarme llevar por los senderos de tu cuerpo. Y vuelvo a otorgarte el poder. Pese a que estés compartida.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Y sigues tú con el control._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Bueno… esto no sé si es finalmente carencia o falta de inspiración. No importa… Sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y ya saben: críticas, comentarios o todo lo que quieran es bienvenido. Saludos!!


End file.
